1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to agricultural tillage implements, and, more particularly, to agricultural field cultivators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Farmers utilize a wide variety of tillage implements to prepare the soil for planting. Field cultivating implements such as harrows include, in addition to the actual soil working tools such as harrow tines or disks, a set of wheels which are deployed when moving the implement between work sites and/or storage locations. The wheels may also be employed to engage the farm field surface and control the depth or penetration of the soil working tools into the earth.
Over the years, these implements have become larger, particularly in width, and nearly impossible to transport on public roads between worksites. Configuring the implement with outboard wing sections and techniques for pivoting those sections upwardly and/or inwardly for a transport mode of operation has been a successful solution to this problem, however this often results in a relatively long configuration which is difficult to maneuver around corners and into narrow openings such a farm field gates and storage sheds. Current machines have a fixed axle that does not allow turning and the implement will not follow the same turn line as the tractor.
What is needed in the art is a technique for allowing a towed tillage implement to more faithfully follow the path of a towing traction unit.